Destroying a life
by Sei-chan2
Summary: Wufei is caught by Treize and gets help from an unexpected saviour...


This is my first fanfic at all, and so I hope you are not expecting too much, especially because I am German and I am not sure my language is all right. I felt free to change the characters a little, Gomen-ne. Please give me feedback! Pairing: Well, 2x5 Warnings: LEMON, yaoi, rape, violence, angst Disclaimers: yeah, all that stuff about 'They're not mine, I don't make money with this story' and so on.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Destroying a Life  
  
Where was he? He couldn't see anything. The room was too dark, his eyes too tired. Slowly his memories came back, not fully but enough to make a shiver go down his body. The battle had been hard and for a long time there was no sign of an ending. The last thing he remembered was a light, so damn bright it felt like it was burning through his eyelids straight into his brain, and the sound of a heavy explosion, and then he drifted into unconsciousness. What happened? Were the others still alive? Where was he now? His hands felt terrible, hurting like a thousand knives had been thrust into his soft skin. He looked up and saw the handcuffs, which made his wondering where he was grow stronger. OZ base? Most likely. So he would die. They would torture him to death, for information or just for fun and nobody would care. He'd never see his friends again, never ever. He'd never see...Duo again!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn! Those fucking bastards, I'll beat'm to death! I'll burn them! How could they do this? I swear, they will regret it!"  
  
Heero looked angrily at Duo who was jumping around and cursing like the Devil himself since they had returned to the safe house.  
  
"Duo-kun, calm down. We will rescue him when we know where he is." Trowa's voice didn't sound very sure of what he just said. They all knew that every hope was naïve, that his chances of survival were nearly zero. The OZ soldiers had taken Wufei from his Gundam before the other pilots could reach the Shenlong and rescue him. But Duo had never given up in his life and he was not about to do so now, especially not when his friend, his lover was in such danger.  
  
"I definitely won't sit here and wait till he comes back in a dozen pieces, wrapped up like a damn gift in nice colored paper!"  
  
His voice was rising with every word he spit at the others. The hopeless look in their eyes made him stop speaking. He gulped and had to turn around to hide the tears that were appearing at the corners of his furious eyes. Quatre laid a slim hand at his shoulder and was surprised to feel Duo trembling. But actually it was no wonder, they all knew he loved Wufei, though he had never told anyone about that, not even Quatre.  
  
"I'm sure he is alive...or do you think someone can break him that easily?"  
  
Duo shook his head and whispered, "No one could break the Dragon. Never!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei looked away when Lady Une stared at him as if he were a slave and she was going to buy him if he pleased her.  
  
"The General wants to know where your friends are hiding. Are they at a safe house? The earth? A colony? Better tell me, or your life won't last very long."  
  
Wufei didn't say anything. He just looked to the side and tried to ignore the hands pushing him roughly against the wall. Strong hands, belonging to two really strong men, OZ soldiers. The third one stood right in front of him, beside Lady Une who was now smiling evilly.  
  
"If you don't say anything, child..."  
  
She had called him a child! Wufei's muscles tensed in anger when she spoke on.  
  
"If you don't say anything, child, I must leave you to the talented hands of my friends here. I bet they can, and they will, make you scream whatever I want to hear from you."  
  
A shiver ran down his spine when he looked into the man's eyes, which were thirsty for his blood and his cries. But he didn't say anything at all. Lady Une didn't either. She just gave the handcuff's key to the man and left the cell. The silence broke as soon as the door was shut. The two guys who had held him tight and had pressed him hard against the cold wall laughed quietly and pushed him into the middle of the room, where he stumbled and fell down. He jumped off the floor as soon as the hands let go of his upper arms and stepped back quickly, staring at the three obviously very strong men who now came slowly closer. His look clearly said, 'Don't touch me or I will not guarantee anything.' But a second later he broke down to his knees. Something had hit him hard in his guts. Two of the men laughed, one pulling back his fist from Wufei's aching stomach.  
  
"Boy, you better stay still!" A harsh and obviously amused voice barked at him. Before he managed to stand up they started kicking him to the ground like a piece of dirt. The kicks were getting faster and harder. They beat the shit out of him, not caring whether he whimpered or not. Wufei tried hard not to raise a single sound -- not a cry, not a scream, not even a loud breath. He didn't want to satisfy them by showing any effects of this treatment, but he failed after a few minutes. The feeling of heavy boots kicking him for all he was worth was too much. He panted and when he heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in his chest, he let out a loud moan of misery and pain. But they didn't give a damn. They kept on kicking and spitting at him, one of them now using a long wooden stick - who knows where it came from - to send a rain of sharp and powerful blows down on him, breaking and bruising his soft bronze skin. He yelled out loudly when the stick hit the most private section of his lower body. The men laughed and looked down at the bleeding boy who was writhing with pain and panting for air.  
  
"Little brat, willing to talk now?"  
  
Wufei gasped with a hate-filled voice, "Nothing could make me betray my friends! Not even death!"  
  
He hadn't even finished the sentence when the torture started again, this time harder and more brutal than before, if this was possible. The three guys continued their game for nearly two and a half hours before Wufei finally blacked out. He gratefully slipped off into sweet groundless unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Treize, I don't think this is necessary. Let him go, please!"  
  
Zechs knew this was dangerous, but he couldn't let the pilot of the Shenlong suffer like this. The screams and moans had tortured his ears for hours and he wasn't willing to rest while this beautiful boy was in such pain.  
  
"Zechs, why do you want to save him?"  
  
Treize's voice was sharp and angry, Zechs could feel the hairs at his neck rise with a shiver at the sound of the calm voice. Treize didn't wait until Zechs answered.  
  
"I know you like him more you should, you like him even more than you like me. That is not very good, dear friend."  
  
Zechs gulped. He hoped the lie he was about to tell would show no hint of its falseness.  
  
"I don't like him at all. He's the enemy. He is a stone in our way, but still, he is human. I don't think he deserves treatment like that."  
  
Treize turned around to face his friend. He stepped towards him and took his chin into his rough hand.  
  
"Since when do you care if someone is human? And I am the one who decides what he deserves. Understand?"  
  
Zechs swallowed hard and breathed a small, "Yes."  
  
Treize let go of his face and turned around to watch the stars through the big window. Zechs looked down at his hands. These hands were the reason Wufei got into this mess. These hands had saved him from dying in his exploding Gundam at the price of being a prisoner, prey, a victim, a toy. It was completely his fault, and he had to make it up to Wufei. He already knew what to do, but not how.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, back to reality, I'm happy you're awake again, little Dragon."  
  
The voice caused a pounding pain is his head. Wufei hissed through his teeth. The pain was everywhere, sharp pulsing pain, not willing to leave. He was lying on the cold dirty floor, blood all over his body and his once so perfect beautiful skin now horribly reddened with scratches, bruises and blisters.  
  
"Willing to sing us a little song about your little show-off friends?"  
  
Wufei grit his teeth. No one would speak about his friends like this, not even if that one was three times as strong as himself and holding a long stick, dripping with his own sweet red blood.  
  
"Fuck you!" he said in an icy voice, mentally preparing himself more torture to come, more kicks and punches. But nothing happened.  
  
"Tss, you think you're pretty brave, hum? Okay, I'll show you something you'll never forget, and beside I will make you sing like a bird where your friends are."  
  
A gesture, and the other guys pulled him roughly onto his feet, brutally ripping his clothes off, destroying the wonderful white cloth he loved so, not giving a damn about him beating blindly around and trying to defend himself. A hard punch into his face, another heavy kick into his ribs and he collapsed again, lying gasping on the floor. The two thugs pushed him down, with his face to the ground and the other man forced him to lift up his ass, pulling him into a kneeling position.  
  
"Hmmm, I bet you taste like honey..."  
  
Wufei let out a small whimper when he felt the hot rough tongue sliding up his injured back and stopping at his neck. The man moaned and bit him hard, causing his skin to blush and finally bleed. He scratched his teeth down the boy's spine, letting out soft and obviously aroused moans. Wufei tried to escape this touch, but he hadn't the ghost of a chance. Then the man zipped open his pants and let his twitching cock touch Wufei's thighs.  
  
"NO!" Wufei lashed out around in panic, but he was at the end of his tether. And then, it happened. Not giving him a single warning, the man slammed into his unprepared body. Wufei yelled. It felt as if he was being cut into two pieces, as if his inner organs were being pushed together in a great heavy thrust. He yelled.  
  
His terrified and terrible painful scream echoing through the building, reaching Zechs. He pressed his palms onto his ears, his heart was splitting into a thousand pieces hearing his beloved's misery. And misery was indeed the right word for Wufei's situation.  
  
The guy behind him, no, in him was fucking him so violently he could feel the blood nearly splatter out of his opening, trickling down his legs. Wufei looked up into the eyes of the two other soldiers. Their evil grins would have made the Devil himself jealous. The pain grew, but it was in his heart. He had always wanted Duo to be his first, he had dreamed about him so many nights, had watched him so often, had tried to find ways to touch his splendid soft hands, his beautiful hair, his angelic face... Wufei tried to ignore the man who spilled his seed moaning into him at this moment, but the tears running down his bruised cheeks touching his swollen lips proved he didn't make it. The two other guys now took advantage of him, already lying in this position and prepared by the first man. He cried, gasped for air and tried again to get rid of them, but he failed and soon he just gave up. It was like a big phantom cloud being pushed between him and himself, and it took only a few minutes more of raping and torment before he blacked out again, hoping this was at last the darkness of death.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Three days passed. Three horrible days of torture, rape and pain. But Wufei didn't talk. He did not tell them a single word of what they wanted to know. He kept silent, and that drove them mad. At the end of the third day they hit him so hard, so damn violently that he couldn't even move anymore. His throat was dry and swollen from screaming, nearly all of his ribs were broken and his skin was completely red, bruised and bleeding like hell. He had stopped counting his black-outs, had stopped begging them to finally kill him when they took him roughly. He had stopped crying; there were no more tears. He had stopped thinking, he had stopped...being.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo doesn't want to eat at all...I don't know what to do!"  
  
Quatre let himself sink down into the couch and sighed heavily. "I don't think we will see him ever again. Honest. They will try to make him tell them whatever they need to know, but we all know how silent he can be...he won't tell them anything and they'll kill him."  
  
Trowa nodded sadly and stared into the night. Poor Duo. Trowa had known the American was in love with Wufei for a long time now, but he had never had the courage to tell the solitary Dragon about his deep feelings for him. Trowa wasn't sure if the others knew it too, but it was indeed very easy to see. The way he watched him doing his katas, as if he was the most beautiful creature in the whole galaxy, and for Duo, he truly was the most beautiful creature in the whole galaxy. The sad face when Wufei talked to Sally Po, a face that was so unlike Duo, so depressed and so terribly sad, showing nearly every piece of his broken heart. What would he do if the little Dragon never came back? Trowa didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of an engine, a car starting. Heero jumped off the chair, nearly throwing down his beloved laptop. He rushed to the door and opened it, raising a little surprised shout. "Minna!" he called out and Quatre and Trowa hurried to come to the door, freezing in their movement once they saw what had caused Heero to raise his voice. There by the dirty and rain-wet stairs, wrapped in nothing more than an OZ uniform jacket, bleeding everywhere, lay Wufei! They all stared at him, not believing what they saw.  
  
Trowa was the first one who found his voice and his ability to move. "We have to bring him into the house. Quatre, call Duo, Heero please help me."  
  
He lifted the boy up, almost as carefully as if the one in his arms was made of thin glass, in danger of breaking with every movement. Heero helped him holding all doors open while Quatre rushed up the stairs to call Duo. Duo was lying on his bed, pressing his knees tight to his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks and dropped down to leave small wet trails on his skin. He felt like the loneliest person in the world when suddenly the door flew open and Quatre ran into his room.  
  
"Duo-kun, hurry! Come down, Wufei is here!"  
  
Duo looked at him like he would look at someone who had told him that he is an unknown species of chicken or something. "N....Nani?"  
  
Quatre grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bed, down the stairs, into Wufei's room. Duo's eyes widened in shock when he saw his beloved Dragon. Trowa had laid Wufei down on his bed and pulled the jacket away, so they could now see his destroyed body. There wasn't an inch of skin that was not bleeding, some of his injuries badly swollen. He was completely naked, and they could all see the blood dripping from his private entrance, mixed with a white liquid. They all knew its meaning. Duo reached out to check his pulse when Trowa quickly said, "He's alive, don't worry."  
  
Duo blinked at him angrily. "Don't worry? Just LOOK AT HIM!!! Does he look like somebody who is not worth worrying about?"  
  
Trowa didn't exactly mean it that way. "I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Leave. Just go, all of you. LEAVE!"  
  
They obeyed and left the room in silence. When the door shut quietly, Duo went to the bathroom and let warm water fill the bathtub. He went back to Wufei and lifted him up carefully. Gods, he looked so damn fragile even in Duo's thin arms. Duo carried him to the bathtub and set him slowly down into the warm water. It didn't take very long until the clear water had turned a light red. Duo washed the blood from Wufei's body and lifted him out of the tub, dressing him with nothing more than a pair of black silken boxers. He couldn't see clearly through the stubborn tears in his eyes when he began to take care of his Wufei's thousand injuries, which took two and a half hours. Duo looked down at Wufei's now clean face and sighed heavily. His eyes burning from tiredness and crying, he crawled into the bed beside his dragon and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's upper body, taking care not to touch a wound, which was a thing of impossibility. He softly pressed Wufei's face to his chest, and soon he drifted off into a light sleep, with one tear of pain in his eye, pain because of his beloved's misery, and a tear of happiness because he had him back alive.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs pressed his hands into his aching stomach and gasped for air. Treize stared at him with deadly anger in his eyes.  
  
"WHY? WHY did you do this to me?" he whispered and kicked Zechs again. Zechs tried to stand up, but the kick kept him down, kneeling in front of his General. Treize didn't know what else he should say. His friend Zechs had disappointed him so much it made his heart hurt and burn like fire. He had taken the boy from the cell and brought him back to his friends.  
  
"Did he tell you where they were hiding?" he asked in an authoritative voice. Zechs nodded, hoping that Treize didn't smell the lie. He would never tell him about the connections to his sister and that she told him where the others were. For a guarantee he had to pass her technical data that would help to destroy the OZ base. He didn't care about what would happen to the base. He was just lucky he could save the beautiful boy...  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Zechs knew, if he didn't tell him, he would be dead before he could say his own name. "They were at a safe house, but I watched them leaving once they had back the other pilot. I tried to follow them, but I lost them. Please forgive me, I'd do anything to make it up!"  
  
Treize looked down into those eyes, those eyes that were filled with...love. He loved the fifth Gundam pilot as much as Treize loved Zechs. How could he be angry about this act of love? He would have done the same... And that hurt the most, the knowledge that his Zechs loved this boy and not him. He loved the enemy instead of his General.  
  
"It's okay. Not forgiven, but forgotten for the moment. Just leave me alone, Milliard."  
  
"Thank you, General."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up at the sound of a closing door. He raised his head slowly and saw the two glasses of water and the two bowls with hot soup. He lightly brushed his fingertips down Wufei's cheeks and whispered his name. He knew it wasn't very good to wake him up now, but he had to eat something and Duo was sure he hadn't eaten for a long time. Wufei moaned softly and opened his eyes extremely slowly. When he saw Duo's face, he froze for a second, then he pulled Duo down and pressed his face to the boy's chest, spending all his strength in this simple movement.  
  
He began to cry. Duo was more than surprised by this. Wufei showing emotions other than anger and rage to him was a very rare thing, and to let him see him crying was the last thing he had ever expected Wufei to do. But what kind of crying was this? Grateful crying, because he was safe now? No, there was something else, a kind of pain in his quiet sobs and Duo knew what kind of pain it was. They had raped him, several times. Duo hugged him and stroked his back carefully, very quietly singing a song he remembered from his childhood. A German girl who had been like his little sister during his life as a street-rat had sung this song every evening. He knew the meaning of the words, and he knew they were exactly the words Wufei needed to hear. In that moment, when Wufei lay there desperate for something to touch, to hold on to, Duo sang, even though Wufei could not understand a single word. The song was about friendship and trust, and about being at the other one's side when he needs help and so on. Duo had hoped Wufei would calm down and stop crying, but he kept on.  
  
"Wufei-kun, please calm down. Shhhhh, shhhhh....here, you must eat and drink something."  
  
He helped the shaking Wufei into a half-sitting position, holding his head with his arm. He reached over to the chair where the glasses stood and held one of them to Wufei's lips. The still crying boy made a few weak tries to drink something, but he failed. Duo didn't think very long. He laid Wufei's head back down into the soft pillows and took a little water into his mouth. He lowered his face and opened Wufei's lips with his other hand. He captured his lips with his own and let the water trickle from his mouth straight into Wufei's. He felt Wufei stop shivering under this touch. He shifted and took another mouthful water. He kept on giving his Dragon something to drink with his own mouth until the glass was empty, then he took the bowl of soup and did the same with the hot food, feeding Wufei with incredible patience until the bowl was empty too. He didn't even look at his own soup.  
  
"Thank you...D-Duo."  
  
Wufei's eyelids became so heavy he had great trouble keeping them open. Duo laid his hands over the boy's eyes and whispered softly, "Sleep, Wufei-kun. 'S all right now. Sleep."  
  
"Will you be there...when I wake up?" His voice was less than a whisper and Duo could hear Wufei needed a lot of power to speak.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll be here for you anytime you need me. Now rest, you need to sleep."  
  
Wufei was already dreaming. A lonely tear slid down his cheek and Duo kissed it away.  
  
"I love you, Chang Wufei, from the bottom of my heart."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Duo-kun, how is he?"  
  
Duo leaned against the wall and sighed. "I don't know. He cried nearly the entire time he was awake. Gods, I wish I could help him. Quatre, don't ya know something I could do?"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile. Duo was such a good boy, everytime thinking of how he could make the others happy, even though this would mean a disadvantage for him.  
  
"Have you thought of making him forget what has happened to him?"  
  
Duo nodded but answered sadly, "I don't think that he ever can forget that they...treated him like ...this. K'so, I dunno what to do!"  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and said, very slow and quietly, "I think you should tell him what you're feeling, that you love him."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. How... "How'd you know?"  
  
Quatre smiled even more. Duo didn't even try to deny it.  
  
"I have eyes in my head," he replied simply. Duo let his chin drop to his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Didn't know it was so easy to see. If ya know, the others know it too, right? Fuck, doesn't make it much easier. Still dunno what to do. Can't tell him, I think he'd kill me with words like: "I'm no onna! Receive the justice of Nataku, shi-ne!" or something like that. Geez, life sucks."  
  
"Listen, I don't think he'd kill you. He's much too weak now. You should at least try."  
  
"No. Impossible. I can't. Now please leave me alone, I need time to think 'bout that."  
  
Quatre nodded and turned around to leave the hall. But before he entered his own room, he looked back to the braided one and said, "Whatever you do now, you should do what makes you happy."  
  
Duo opened his eyes again to look at his friend, but the door was already closed. Quatre hadn't been a real help, he still didn't know what to do. Telling Wufei about his feelings could mean being disappointed and brokenhearted, not telling him could mean being unhappy his entire life... neither of these two choices were that good. But he had to go back to Wufei now, he had promised to be there when he woke up, and he was not going to break his promise. Slowly he made his way to his room, still thinking.  
  
"N...no! No no, please noooo!" The voice was quiet, but Duo could hear the words clearly enough to forget about thinking. He hurried towards the door and nearly kicked it open. He rushed straight to the bed where Wufei was throwing his head from side to side, kicking down his blankets and whimpering awfully. Duo tried to calm the dreaming boy, hugged him and gently stroked his face like he would have done to a little child.  
  
"Wufei! Wake up, you're dreaming. Wufei, it's me, Duo-chan! Please wake up, you're hurting yourself."  
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open and he stopped moving. He sank down into the pillows and tried to catch his breath, looking straight into Duo's eyes. He had thought he'd never see those wonderful eyes again, never touch this soft skin again, never see Duo again. But there he was, stroking him with beautiful perfect hands, whispering his name. Wufei lost his self control and let his aching fingers lightly slide over these perfect hands and Duo's movement made a caress out of it. He kept on stroking the dragons face and locked his eyes into the onyx orbs beneath him. They continued an endless time exchanging touches and just being there for each other, until Duo wanted to touch Wufei's face with more than just his fingers.  
  
He lowered his face and lightly kissed the dragon's forehead, then his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his chin. Wufei didn't move, afraid that Duo would stop if he felt his movement. Finally Duo reached the thin lips and stopped. He lowered his own lips so slowly Wufei would have had enough time to push him away or turn away his head, but the Chinese boy didn't do anything like this. It seemed like years had passed when he at last felt Duo's warm soft lips on his own, capturing them in a soft kiss. His heartbeat stopped. He closed his eyes and let Duo kiss him, like he always had dreamed he would do. But the kiss didn't last very long. Their lips parted after a few seconds and Wufei looked at the braided boy above him who seemed to be examining his lips, afraid that he might have hurt him, and that made him angry.  
  
"Duo, you don't have to treat me like broken glass. I may be a little injured but I'm not broken. Please...please kiss me again!"  
  
An expression of gratefulness and surprise appeared in the American's eyes, then he kissed his dragon again. This time he let his tongue lightly touch his lover's lips. Wufei closed his eyes and opened his lips, his heart and his mind to be all Duo's. Duo slid his tongue carefully over the injured lips and began to enter Wufei's mouth very slowly, taking care not to hurt his beloved dragon. The kiss was one of those slow, nearly unmoving kisses, but for Wufei it was heaven. He had never kissed anyone before, except his wife, but he had never kissed her with his soul, had never felt anything when they had kissed. This kiss was different. It felt like he was flying, falling down a cliff and being caught by a beautiful angel - Duo Maxwell. But why did his heart hurt so much? What was this about? Duo noticed there was something wrong with Wufei and broke the kiss abruptly.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded so worried it send a shiver through Wufei's body. Why did he do this? Love? No, impossible. But the kiss... an act of pity?  
  
"Duo...I..I'm...sorry, but......I--"  
  
Shock. Duo's heart began hammering much too fast and his chest felt like there was a fire deep within it, burning his heart and his soul. He didn't love him, did he just not have enough power to break the kiss on his own? But then, why did he ask for a second kiss?  
  
"What...what's up?"  
  
Wufei couldn't stand the look in Duo's eyes any longer. He turned his head and spoke without looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...I can't do this. I love you more than words could express, but they....they disgraced me..I don't want you to-to....I mean...it wouldn't be an honor for you to....to love me."  
  
Duo stared at this boy, lying there, not looking at him and talking such a ..... "Sorry, Wufei, but that is the most senseless, stupid, foolish and silly rubbish I've ever heard. Not even I could babble things like this, and that really means you're a little damp in your brain, aren't you? Why do you think I'd care about this? Well, I do care, but this is the sort of care that is going to be very dangerous if I'll ever meet one of these...guys. And it is a great honor to love you; for me it's the biggest honor, and the best thing that could happen to me would be if you..if you love me too."  
  
Silence. For a long time neither spoke, but suddenly Wufei felt something wet drop onto his chest, a tear. He faced Duo again and his heart broke when he saw the boy crying for all he was worth.  
  
"Damn you Wufei! Just say something, please!"  
  
"Duo, I...I love you so much, I always have and I always will. And...if this is true, if you really don't care...then please let me be yours."  
  
"Wufei, have I ever lied ?"  
  
"No--" his voice failed, he just wanted to pull down the beauty above him into another kiss, but he didn't have the strength to raise his arms. But there was no need to do so anyway. Duo closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Wufei's, still gently but a little harder than before. But he didn't stop crying. His salty tears burned at Wufei's lips and made his face wet. After nearly a lifetime the American broke the kiss and buried his face under his lover's chin, still crying.  
  
"Weren't you the one who said boys don't cry?"  
  
"Yes but...I'm so goddamned happy! I love you, Dragon-Fei, love you so much."  
  
"Duo, I'm all yours, forever and a day."  
  
Duo couldn't hold it back any longer. He placed soft kisses on his lover's chest, touching the bronze skin as carefully as if it was made of crystal, not leaving a single inch untouched. Wufei closed his eyes and forgot about the injuries on his chest. The only thing he felt was those wonderful soft and gentle lips, kissing him and touching his skin like silk. Suddenly it felt like an electric spark had hit him. Duo had began to suck on one of his nipples. He arched up a little, as far as his weakness allowed him to, begging for more. And the braided boy gave him more. More kisses, down his chest, all over his perfect belly, a quick dip of his tongue into Wufei's navel, his hands stroking the boy's arms and thighs. Wufei moaned and gasped, unable to control his body. He felt his erection grow and blushed, but Duo kept on licking and kissing him all over his body.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Duo...hmmmmm"  
  
He tried to lift himself up to meet Duo's touch even more, but his broken ribs weren't very cooperative. He let out a cry and sank down again, causing Duo to stop.  
  
"No, please don't stop! Please, touch me!"  
  
"I don't think you're ready for this. I'm sorry, but you're still too weak. Let's wait a few days before we go on, 'kay? You've got to rest now."  
  
Knowing how much he tortured his dragon by stopping this treatment, he kissed him again until his lips were swollen. He laid down beside his lover and wrapped his slim arms around him. Wufei's heartbeat was still very fast and his breath near hyperventilating. Duo hugged his little dragon and brushed their cheeks lightly against each other. Suddenly Wufei felt very tired. He managed to whisper a small, "I love you..." and drifted off into a sweet sleep without nightmares. Duo watched his lover close his eyes, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his lips parted as if in invitation, his raven hair still bound by the little white elastic. He had never seen Wufei with his hair down, but he was sure he'd look great, even more than he already does.  
  
"Luv ya, baby! Luv ya so much!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Nani? Zechs saved him? No way, not Zechs!"  
  
Relena sighed and pulled a small paper out of her bag. She offered it to Heero and explained, "He gave me information about the OZ base and asked me where he could bring Wufei, where he would be safe. I told him to bring him here after I checked the information"  
  
The three of them read the lines that were written down there, not believing what they saw.  
  
Chang Wufei, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll send the three soldiers who did this to you to the forest near the safe house where you are now. They will be there in eight days, at midnight. Sorry again. Zechs  
  
Trowa shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think this is a trap but..."  
  
Quarte nodded, looking at the little paper in Heeros hands. "I think we should this leave to Wufei, it's his right to decide if he wants to take revenge."  
  
"Do you really think he could take it to see them again?"  
  
Trowa wasn't sure about that. He had another thought. "Give this to Duo. I think he should be the one to take revenge, and not only for Wufei. We all suffer seeing him like this."  
  
Heero nodded slowly. This would be the best thing to do.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Only the stars watched. Nobody was there to help them, nobody could hear them cry out in pain. Zechs had ordered them to this place, telling them to wait there for a guy named "Mr. D" and take secret information from him. And Mr. D had come, wearing a long black coat and a long braid falling down his back. He hadn't said anything, he just took out a gun and shot their legs. The three men fell to the ground, screaming loudly, but that was only the beginning. Duo took out a knife and cut their fingers off after he had shot them into their shoulders, taking away the ability to move even a single inch. He cut their noses off and rammed the knife into their groins, not showing a hint of emotion.  
  
"This is for the boy you raped."  
  
The last thing they saw was his face. "This is for destroying his life." Then he cut their eyes out, ignoring the terrible screams. But those screams would be their last...  
  
"This is for his blood that sticks to your hands." He cut their tongues off. The last thing they heard was his calm voice, "This is for Chang Wufei, for his cries and screams."  
  
He cut their ears off. Then he turned around and simply went back into the darkness, leaving the three suffering men behind. Blood turned the green grass into a warm red, the smell of flesh and blood lying thick and heavy in the cold night air. It took only a half hour until they died, killed by a boy only half their age; tortured to death, paying for a big mistake, for touching something that belonged to Duo, something that was owned by Shinigami himself  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Quatre were glad to see Duo come in, throwing his coat down to the floor. His eyes were totally empty. He didn't look at them, he just passed and went to the bathroom, his hands dripping with blood. He had killed before, but only when he was ordered or to defend himself, and he had never tortured someone that brutally. But the thing that made him frown was that he didn't feel pity for them. Worse, he had enjoyed it. He had waited for this moment since Heero had told him about Zechs' note, that he would send the three soldiers to a mission that would be their last, only to give Wufei the opportunity to take revenge. Duo hadn't told his lover that he went off to kill his torturers, he had kept silence. Now he would tell him, eight days after his return. Duo washed his hands and splashed cool water onto his hot face and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Wufei, I avenged you. Now there is nothing to fear anymore," he told the cold glass. He liked the words. It would be the first thing he would tell his dragon when he woke, and he would be beside him, welcoming him with a deep kiss. But now he was tired. Too tired to think or to speak, just awake enough to slip under the blankets and hug his sleeping beauty, kiss his forehead and rest his head on the raven haired boy's shoulder. His injuries had healed very quickly and he had got back most of his power, but his soul was still hurt, and would be for the rest of his life. Duo kissed his Dragon's hands gently and whispered a soft, "G'night!" Then he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't left the bed since his return from the OZ base where his life had been nearly destroyed, and that had been ten days ago. He wanted to leave his bed and look for Duo, but he knew his lover would be very angry if he did.  
  
He sighed, bored and thought again of what Duo had told him two days ago. 'Wu-chan, I killed them. I let them pay for every single cry, every single hit and every wound. And I swear, they did regret it!' Yes, those had been his words. Wufei couldn't believe that there was someone in this world who would fight against three men, just to avenge him. Though there was still a part of that dark cloud between his heart and his soul, he felt happy. Duo took care of him in every way, he cared for his still hurting wounds, he woke him up when he had another nightmare, he calmed him down; making his sobs and whimpers stop, hugging and cuddling him gently.  
  
But they had never been farther then they had been after they had confessed their feelings. The braided boy was still sure that Wufei needed more time to recover before he could dare a step further. But he wanted him so badly! Every time he hugged his exotic beauty, every time he captured the boys lips with his own he felt his need grow, but he had to wait.  
  
Wufei had to be the one to make the first step. Duo could wait forever. But he had to wait only six months until Wufei felt strong enough to be touched again.  
  
It was a rainy day. Trowa and Quatre had left the safehouse to have dinner outside, Heero had a mission. Duo and Wufei were lying on the living room floor. Wufei stared into the little fire and watched the faces and shapes that were built by the dancing flames. Duo tried for the hundredth time to pull off his white band. He wanted to see Wufei's hair down. Though they had been a couple for six month now, Wufei had never allowed Duo to see him with his hair down. But it was not like Duo to just give up. He tried again and again, but every time his fingers touched the silk raven hair, Wufei grabbed his hand and kissed it gently before continuing reading his book. After a while Duo didn't exactly know if he was still trying to free the soft hair from it's bondage or if he just wanted to be kissed by those velvet lips.  
  
"You never give up, do you?"  
  
Wufei closed his book and let his head rest on the braided one's chest.  
  
"Nope, if I want something, I get it."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, and right now, I want YOU!"  
  
He pushed Wufei off his chest and kissed him with force. His hands slid down the smaller boy's shoulders and his trained abdomen, but he didn't dare to touch the lower sections of this perfect body. Wufei broke the kiss and stared into the wonderful eyes above him. He seemed to be looking for something, something he could only find in the warm loving orbs of his lover.  
  
"Duo, I think you're right. You really get everything you want. So take what is yours."  
  
The look in his eyes said more than thousand words, but Duo wanted to be sure.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know what I mean." He pulled Duo down and began to suck on his earlobe.  
  
"Wufei..I... You've got to say clearly what you want."  
  
He let his fingertips lightly touch Wufei's already erect nipples causing a moan from him.  
  
"Take me....I'm yours!"  
  
"Wufei, are you sure? I can wait, you don't have to if you're not ready yet."  
  
"Duo, there is a memory of pain, please erase it...and replace it with a memory worth remembering. I trust you!"  
  
Duo smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. He knew that he was going to give him a big gift, the biggest gift a man could give to him.  
  
"Thank you, my love! I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
He kissed and sucked Wufei's neck and carefully took his clothes off, first his tank top, than his white pants. Once the boy was nude, Duo leaned back to analyze his body, and the sight took away his breath.  
  
"You look so damn beautiful. What have I done to deserve you? Fuck, you look so wonderful..." Then he grinned and looked down between his lovers legs. "Hey Wu-man, this is at least ten inches....ITAIIII!!!"  
  
"Shut up, hentai!"  
  
Wufei couldn't hide a smile and Duo giggled like a little child. He reached down to place small wet kisses down the Dragon's chest, down his belly until he reached his cock. He placed a light kiss at the tip. Wufei moaned and arched his hips up to meet Duo's touch, but Duo held his hips down with gentle hands and whispered, "You've got to go slowly, my Dragon."  
  
He closed his hand around Wufei's aching shaft and began to pump slowly. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to force Duo to go faster, but Duo had other plans. Without breaking contact he took off his clothes and continued to stroke Wufei, and after awhile he started to lick and suck his length.  
  
"Please...don't stop...go on. Yes...oh my God, Duo!"  
  
He thrust his hips into the warmth of Duo's mouth and nearly cried out.  
  
"Duo...please take me...let me be a part of you, make me yours....I want to feel you inside me...take me...please....Duo I trust you. I beg you...take me--"  
  
Duo silenced the Dragon with a passionate kiss and lowered his hand to slide a wet finger into the tight passage of Wufei's body. He saw a hint of pain and an anxiety in his shining onyx eyes and kissed him again.  
  
"If you want me to stop..."  
  
"NO!!!! I don't want you to stop...never."  
  
A second finger joined the first and Wufei froze. He couldn't hide that he was afraid and that he was in pain, but he wanted this so badly. Duo noticed tears dripping from his lover's eyes. He had hurt him!  
  
"Oh shit....I forgot the lubricant. I'm sorry Wu-chan. Wait a sec, I hafta get something."  
  
"Noo, don't leave me...it's okay!"  
  
"No, my dragon. I don't wanna hurt you again."  
  
But Wufei's eyes looked so damn pleading, Duo just lifted him up and carried him to his room. In the middle of the stairs he nearly broke down, not from Wufei's weight -- he wasn't that heavy, perhaps a little too light for his age and height -- but from the sensation Wufei's lips and tongue caused at his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Uhn, stop it my love, or I'll lose my balance and we'll both fall down the stairs...aaah...."  
  
"I don't give a damn," came the muffled reply. Duo finally reached the room they had shared since...  
  
He laid Wufei down onto his bed and hurried to get the small white tube out of the drawer beside his own bed. He fell back into Wufei's embrace and wasted no time in squeezing some of the cool gel into his palm and warming it, while licking a small trail down his lover's body, teasing a nipple and drinking the moans that escaped Wufei.  
  
Duo kept on kissing him all over his well-formed body and preparing him with now a third finger, taking care to keep Wufei down and to not hurt him too much. Wufei didn't find anything comfy or arousing in Duo's actions. He just felt a sharp pain, reminding him of the pain he had six month ago...in a dark room...the three men....the dirty floor...his red blood...  
  
Suddenly Duo's fingers touched something inside him, and he felt like exploding from pleasure. The pain was gone, there was only this feeling, this wonderful feeling. Duo smiled and moved his fingers faster, hitting that magic spot with every thrust. Soon Wufei asked himself how he had been able to survive without this pleasure, but then it stopped. Duo withdrew his fingers from his entrance and placed another kiss on his dragon's forehead.  
  
"Still wanna feel me?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
Duo parted the Dragon's legs with his knees and let his hands slide over his painfully erect member to coat it with the lube.  
  
Slowly and more than carefully he plunged himself into the welcoming heat of Wufei's body, slowly and focused on not hurting him again. He looked straight into Wufei's eyes, searching for the smallest hint of discomfort. He knew if he made a single mistake, Wufei would never trust him again, let him never touch him again.  
  
But the Chinese boy would never complain about the taller boy's actions. It now felt just wonderful being filled by Duo, being touched by him. The pain seemed to be miles away, as if he had never had one in his whole life. There was just the braided boy, who was now moving inside him, filling his body with incredible feelings. He could barely hear his own moans and whimpers, his pleas for more, faster, harder. Looking into those black velvet eyes beneath him Duo knew his lover was near the edge, and he reached down to stroke the dragon's throbbing manhood.  
  
"Aw my gaaawd...Duo...onegai...."  
  
Duo felt himself near his own release and lifted Wufei's legs over his shoulders, continuing to stroke his swollen cock with a shaking hand. He pounded hard into him, his self-control gone. Wufei grabbed the sheets and screamed his lover's name when he reached his zenith, spilling his essence over Duo's hand.  
  
"I love you! I love you! I love you! Oh shit...Wufeiiiiiiiiii!"  
  
Duo came hard into Wufei, feeling as high as man could be, and then he fell down, sinking beside his glorious Dragon. He hugged him and kissed his sweat-covered face. They both were out of breath, completely exhausted and totally happy. Duo's eyes lowered and he saw that the white sheet had ripped, showing the mattress. Wufei's fingers were still tangled in the white fabric. The American smiled, freeing the dragon's claws from the stubborn cotton of the sheets.  
  
"I assume you liked it, Fei-chan?"  
  
A tired nod was the answer, crowned by a smile that could make ice melt within seconds. Duo placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips and laid down to slip off into a warm slumber.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Wufei was too tired to remember that Duo didn't speak Chinese, but the nearly sleeping boy with the wonderful chestnut hair was just awake enough to understand the message.  
  
"Love you too, my Dragon. Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's done! My first yaoi fanfic at all. Did it please you??? I hope so, please send me feedback, shall I write a second part? Maybe named: The day Duo finally managed to see Wufei with his hair down, or something? Or did I such a bad job no one reaches the end and no one ever reads this... I hope you enjoyed it, please write feeeeedbaaaaack!!!! -Sei-chan 


End file.
